2011 is just not his year
by yaoi-addict-07
Summary: Jake was a normal 15-year-old teenager. Until the night of January 26th, 2011.malexmale sex and smut, M rated for future chapters  . don't like, don't read AU mpreg
1. Payback is a bitch

Jake was just a 15-year-old teenager attending Parkville High School. Apart from being a "gay emo" as most people called him, although he didn't care, he was normal. At the age of 4-years-old he was abandoned on the steps of an Orphanage where "Mother" (he calls her Penguin) found him and raised him since. He had the greatest friends anyone could have, a wonderful boyfriend, and awesome grades. He was happy, until the night of January 26th, 2011. Jake was hanging out at Jimmy's house (his boyfriend's), when Jimmy's mom called him. He got up to see what she wanted, dropping his cell phone on his way out. Jake picked it up and, never having used one, accidentally opened his messages. What Jake saw crushed him to tears. They were naked pictures and sexy messages from the school man-whore, Daniel. They had been texting back and forth for days, sending pics, IM-ing, late night phone calls. At that point Jimmy walks back into the room, only to see Jake in the state he is, rushes over to ask what's wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I don't know ask your friend Daniel!" and runs out. Through his tears you can hear the anger evident in Jake's voice. As soon as he gets home he cries to Mother and tells her everything while still holding Jimmy's cell in his hand. Soon he's cried himself to sleep, not knowing what is to happen tomorrow at school.

The next day Jake woke up at 4:30 a.m. with an idea to get rid of Daniel for good. But first he would have to look at the time and date of the pictures; they were all during school hours. Now to look at the backgrounds in the pictures: all on school property. Yes, his plan was going to work. By the time he was done with his "research", it was 6:45 a.m., time to get ready for school if he wanted to be on time to the bus. When he got to school he immediately headed for the principal's office and waited until he could speak to him privately. When Jake was done explaining, the Principal was astonished that his star Quarterback was taking naked pictures, during school and sending to other guys, and he did it just for the fun of it. And when I proceeded to tell him that this was not the first incident, he was genuinely shocked. So when I told him how many school rules he broke in the process and that there should be some punishment all he did was nod his head in agreement. Success, the battle had been won. Soon after he left, Daniel was called to the principal's office.


	2. The abduction

When he finally made it to the morning table, with all his friends, it was 7:25 a.m., school starts at 8:45 a.m., over an hour before school, great. Time passes quickly and by the time he spots Jimmy its 8:20 a.m. Jimmy sees him looking and starts to walk over when, suddenly, Daniel grabs him by the arm and jerks him to a stop. Then, in front of everyone, starts yelling at Jimmy, blaming him for everything.

"What the hell? You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! Why the hell did you tell the principal?" Daniel angrily screamed at him. "You just got me expelled!"

And Jimmy just stands there with this baffled look on his face, not understanding, when I stand up.

"It's wasn't him Daniel, it was me" I shout so everyone can hear.

He then comes over, grabs me by the scruff off my shirt, and shoves me against the wall. He then proceeds to call me names like 'little shit', 'mother fucker', 'gay freak', 'fuckin' fag' and 'bastard'. Then, suddenly, Daniel is using him as a punching bag, and soon Jake is on the floor bleeding and unable to breathe, while Daniel is being restrained by security guards. Except that he is resisting too much and they end up having to tazer him. Only after they had restrained him did Jake realize what else was going on around him. All around him people where asking questions, "what happened?" and "are you ok?" And some were saying stuff like, "Dude, that was epic!' and "oh man, he is so cool!"

A pull, a slight tug. Someone was trying to pull him up off the ground. He turns to look at the person, its Jimmy. Soon Jake is back on his feet, finally feeling the full force off Daniel's punches. Doubling over in pain, Jake starts to cry. With a trail of bloody tears running down his face, Jake starts to make his way to the Nurse. Slowly and painfully Jake ends up at the nurse's office. About to pass out from the pain, he collapses onto one of the patient beds.

The nurse was out. She had been out for several weeks due to brain surgery. Usually a teacher or administrator was in the office, but not today. Before Jake blacked-out, the last thing he saw were three men in masks, coming towards him. Then, he was gone.


	3. Kicked awake to face his nightmare

By the time Jake woke-up, it was dark, and he was being kicked awake. Not knowing where he was, Jake started to panic. Someone finally realized what was happening, they shut him up by having bound and gagged. One of his cuts started bleeding from being while gagged. A thick line of blood started to run down his cheek. Then there was yelling. One of the bigger guys was yelling at the one who had tied, saying that he wasn't damage Jake's face. The one being yelled at started trying to defend himself, telling him that it was there when they got him from school; that it wasn't him that caused it. Next thing you know, the one who tied up Jake, was being beaten.

"The boss won't care where it came, just that it's there!" said the bigger dude. Too tired to care what happened next, Jake blacked-out again, willingly accepting the darkness.

A while after that, Jake was awakened again by feet ramming into his side.

"Get up," they said "The boss is coming, hurry up" And Jake being the dumb, stubborn as he is, stayed exactly where he was, not moving, not caring. The guy, still yelling at him to hurry up, suddenly kicked him. Then he grabbed Jake by his shirt shaking him and yelling,

"You are an unneeded piece of shit! And the boss is going to kill you for it, you dumb bitch!"

And he just kept yelling and yelling. At that point the so called "Boss" came in and walked over to Jake and the guy.

"Got a bad one there this time John?"

Jake didn't get it, who was John? And what was a bad one this time? The he understood, John was the guy who had been yelling at him, and he, Jake was the bad one.

"No Boss," John said quietly "was just teaching him a lesson, ya'know?"

"Yea, I know. Here, let me have a look at him"

John tries to make Jake stand up, but he can't and Jake just crumples to the floor at his feet. The Boss leans down to get a good look at him, but Jake refuses to let the Boss even touch him. When the Boss becomes impatient he forcefully makes Jake look at him. When his face was pulled forward, Jake quickly shut his eyes, refusing to even get a glimpse of 'The Boss' face. For Jake didn't want it to be true. Jake knew who it was pulling his face forward. He had known as soon as he walked in the damn door because he had known him since preschool. The person pulling him forward to get a better look at him was none other than Drayke, his best friend of 9 years, and supposed 'Boss'.


End file.
